


No Time Like The Present

by Mister_Fox



Series: Glimpses of Futures Gone [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Cream, Injury, M/M, Post-Canon, vs Gotei 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Fox/pseuds/Mister_Fox
Summary: They have so little time together, these days, with the Gotei hunting down anyone that is not a pure soul, Hollow, shinigami, or human. Ichigo knows he should do his best to savour every moment.UraIchi Week 2020 - Day 4, vs Gotei 13
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Series: Glimpses of Futures Gone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763494
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80
Collections: UraIchi Week 2020





	No Time Like The Present

Ichigo walks slowly, trying to enjoy the ice cream he’s eating. Kisuke is by his side, with his own treat - a pile of so many ice cream scoops on one cone, that Ichigo’s sure kidou is involved in it not collapsing.

It’s a risk, being out here, _together_.

The two of them out and about, and what’s worse, Kisuke in _public_ …

But they’re both wearing reiatsu-suppressing gigai whose faces are not their own, so even if there are camera flies around, they would not identify them.

There’s every chance they’ll die before they win anyway. What’s a little more-

“You’re thinking too hard,” Kisuke says lightly. “And that should _not_ be my line to say, you know.”

“Right. Of course.”

Ichigo tries very hard to enjoy the ice cream and the weather and the peaceful streets of Rome, as yet untouched by the Gotei’s hunt for anything that is not a pure human, a pure Hollow, a pure shinigami, or a pure Rukongai soul.

It’s not too hard, to start to listen to the people and the sounds of music played by street musicians, and stare at the old buildings and ruins.

Even if they remind him, a little, of what happens when a Death Squad catches up to someone.

There’s a gentle touch on his arm, and he almost jumps- but it’s Kisuke, of course, only Kisuke, for a brief moment. Both of them ignore how Ichigo’s hand went to the knife hidden in his sleeve.

“Remember, this is what we’re fighting for,” Kisuke murmurs. “The right to lead our lives in peace.”

Ichigo nods, and looks away, trying to ignore the guilty twinge that if he hadn’t gone to Kisuke for help after knocking down an Onmi execution squad- He’d be living the peaceful life he earned with Aizen’s defeat.

“I would have found you and helped you anyway. I owed you that much.”

Sometimes, Ichigo regrets that Kisuke is so intelligent.

“Besides, you’d have tried to defeat the Onmi by taking them out one person at a time as they ran at you, like you wanted to kill that Menos, and I couldn’t let any student of mine die of such a stupid tactic.”

The elbow in the ribs is something Kisuke absolutely deserves, and Ichigo feels no pity at the yelp. Besides, he’d only _touched_ him, very lightly, anyway!

* * *

“Easy, _easy,_ Ichigo,” Kisuke murmurs, and Ichigo tries to lay still on the ground. “I am sorry, but I _have_ to take this out right now.”

Anything sharp in his vicinity is _not_ something Ichigo wants to _stay_ in his vicinity, but he trusts Kisuke, he _trusts_ Kisuke to not harm him while he retrieves the shards of poisoned metal from his chest.

He lets his fingers gouge deep marks in the stone flor as Kisuke pulls out the Quincy weapons that null his Hollow healing out of him, doesn’t look down while Kisuke works.

It was too unkind to send Kisuke to kill for them, when he had long ago been so happy to be free of the shadow of the Onmi. Ichigo had argued about that with Aizen, the same way Kisuke had argued with him that their only hope of survival was breaking the bastard out of prison.

Aizen sighed, and acquiesced, something about owing Ichigo an early favour for his release, and Kisuke is kept safe, now, in safe-houses and under wards and under so much protection almost no one knows where he is until he needed, for new equipment or healing or his analytical prowess.

The pain starts to fade, and Ichigo cracks open an eye to see Kisuke’s hands glow green with healing kidou.

“You got lucky,” Kisuke whispers once the wound is healed over, face grey with exhaustion. “Any further up, or if you’d taken any longer to get here, and I would not have been able to fix it.”

“I got stupid,” Ichigo corrects, standing up, and hauling a faint-looking Kisuke to his feet. “Reckless. I keep forgetting that… things are different, I guess. They’ve gotten smart, using gigai that look like friends.”

“Interesting. We will need to warn the others to be more careful, in the future.”

“Yeah. But let’s get you to safety, first. We don’t want to lose our finest healer.”

“Ah, is that all I am to you?” Kisuke manages a teasing smile. “Someone to put you back together every time you go off to set a new record of how much violence can happen to one person, and still be survived?”

Ichigo opens a garganta, one of many that they’ll need to make sure they’re not being followed, and hopes, just a little bit, that in the rush of wind, Kisuke doesn’t hear him say “You are everything to me.” Because that’s sappy, even for them.

Judging from the spark of fondness in Kisuke’s tightly reined-in reiatsu, his hoping was in vain.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very welcome!
> 
> Here's a link to [Cywscross' UraIchi Discord Server](https://discordapp.com/invite/ADFnKTZ#_=_)!


End file.
